Confrontation
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Confrontation.JPG |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 5 |last = Brawler To Be |next = Exposed}} Confrontation is the 5th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on June 20, 2010. Plot With the Neathian moles making themselves known, they begin kidnapping brawlers from Bakugan Interspace. The puzzling part is, each brawler eventually returns to Bakugan Interspace. Meanwhile, Sid Arkale and Zenet Surrow find their recruiting hard when Marucho Marukura puts out an announcement to everyone not to battle Sid, Zenet, Lena Isis, Mason Brown, and Jesse Glenn. In retaliation, Sid and Zenet challenge Dan Kuso and Ren Krawler to a battle. Ren is quickly taken out, but Dan makes an easy comeback, eliminating Haos Contestir and Pyrus Rubanoid. In the second battle, Linehalt takes a hit for Helix Dragonoid, putting Ren out of the battle once again, leaving Dan and Drago on their own. Outnumbered, Dan loses, but gets to keep Drago. After the battle, Gill orders Sid to not engage the Brawlers and to leave it to Ren, who states their plan is working perfectly. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso & Ren Krawler Vs Sid Arkale & Zenet Surrow Round 1 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Sid Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Zenet Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Drago (Helix Dragonoid). (Power: 900 Gs) Zenet throws out Contestir. (Power: 900 Gs) Sid throws out Rubanoid. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Zenet activates the ability Bleach Out and Contestir attacks Linehalt and blocks him from activating abilities. Dan activates the ability Galactic Dragon (Drago: 900 -1400 Gs), but Sid nullifies it with the ability Crimson Defense. (Drago: 1400 - 900 Gs) Zenet activates the ability Shiny Monk (Linehalt: 900 - 500 Gs) and Contestir attacks Linehalt again. Linehalt gets wiped out. * Ren Life Force: 20% Sid send out his Battle Gear Destrakon Gear and equips it to Rubanoid. (Rubanoid: 900 - 1000 Gs) Dan also sends out his Battle Gear JetKor and equips it to Drago. (Drago: 900 - 1000 Gs) Sid activates his Battle Gear ability Destrakon Gear Brinel. (Rubanoid: 1000 - 1400 Gs) Zenet activates the ability Hyper Sky Bolt (Drago: 1000 - 700 Gs) to prevent Drago from activating abilities or using his Battle Gear. Rubanoid and Contestir's power are combined. (Power: 2300 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Subterra Battle Audience) (Drago: 700 - 1000 Gs) to nullify Hyper Sky Bolt 'and change Drago's attribute to Subterra. (Rubanoid & Contestir: 2300 - 1800 - 1300 Gs) Dan activates his Battle Gear Ability '''Jetkor Delta '(Drago: 1000 - 1500 Gs). Rubanoid and Contestir get knocked out. * '''Sid Life Force: 80% * Zenet Life Force: 80% Dan & Ren win this round Round 2 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 100 Points (20%) * Sid Life Force: 400 Points (80%) * Zenet Life Force: 400 Points (80%) Battle Zenet throws her Gate Card and Contestir. (Power: 900 Gs) Sid throws out Rubanoid. (Power: 900 Gs) Dan throws out Drago. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Zenet activates the ability Hyper Sky Bolt and Contestir attacks Drago but Linehalt gets in the way (Linehalt: 900 - 600 Gs). Linehalt gets knocked out. * Ren Life Force: 0 Sid activates the ability Mirage Field then Zenet activates the ability Vanguard Lola (Contestir: 900 - 1100 Gs) (Drago: 900 - 700 Gs) and Contestir attacks Drago. Drago gets knocked out. * Dan Life Force: 20% Sid & Zenet win this round Round 3 * Dan Life Force: 100 Points (20%) * Sid Life Force: 400 Points (80%) * Zenet Life Force: 400 Points (80%) Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Drago (Helix Dragonoid). (Power: 900 Gs) Sid throws out Rubanoid. (Power: 900 Gs) ' '''Zenet throws out Contestir. (Power: 900Gs) ' '''Sid sends out his Battle Gear Destrakon Gear and equips it to Rubanoid. (Rubanoid: 900 - 1000 Gs). Zenet sends out her Battle Gear Spartablaster an equips it to Contestir. (Contestir: 900 - 1000 Gs). Sid activates his Battle Gear Ability Destrakon Gear Brinel. (Rubanoid: 1000 - 1400 Gs) Zenet activates her Battle Gear Ability Spartablaster Sunbeam. (Drago: 900 - 500 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Power Flatter) to send all Bakugan back to base level and activate a Level 2 Battle Gear Ability (Rubanoid: 1400 - 1000 Gs) (Drago: 500 - 900 Gs) Dan now sends out his Battle Gear JetKor and equips it to Drago. (Drago: 900 - 1000 Gs) Dan activates his Battle Gear Ability JetKor Flame Impact. (Drago: 1000 - 1600 Gs) (Rubanoid: 1000 - 400 Gs) (Contestir: 1000 - 400 Gs) Zenet activates the ability Andromeda. Contestir removes himself from the game to destroy Drago's Battle Gear JetKor. (Drago: 1600 - 900 Gs) * Zenet Life Force: 0% Sid activates the ability Scarlet Plate (Rubanoid: 400 - 700 Gs) (Drago: 900 - 600 Gs). Rubanoid attacks Drago and he gets knocked out. * Dan Life Force: 0% Sid & Zenet Win Character Debuts *Zenet Surrow *Jesse Glenn Bakugan Debuts * Contestir * Gren Bakugan Seen * Contestir * Rubanoid * Helix Dragonoid * Linehalt * Snapzoid * Clawsaurus * Gren * Damakor * Farakspin * Glotronoid * Scaboid Battle Gear Debuts * Spartablaster Battle Gear Seen *JetKor *Destrakon Gear *Spartablaster Trivia *The battle between the Gundalian Agents and some brawlers was much longer in the Japanese Version. Zenet can be seen briefly, watching Sid's battle, which is also her first physical appearance in that version. *Lena foreshadows Ren's eventual alignment when she worries about Sid and "the others". **The Japanese version shows more of it during the battle, especially when Ren signals Linehalt to take Contestir's attack in the second round for Drago. These foreshadowing does not appear in the English dub to keep the surprise. Video de:Konfrontation Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes